Desirable properties for coating compositions suitable for use in roofing applications are set, for example, by the American Society for Testing Materials (ASTM). ASTM D 6083-05 specifies that desirable properties of roof coatings include high tensile strength, high elongation, high flexibility, and mandrel bend performance at low temperatures. At the present time, roof coatings that meet these performance properties are typically based on polyurethane, silicone or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) polymers or copolymers. However, these coatings are often solvent borne and expensive. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide coating compositions that are able to achieve and even exceed the desired performance properties set forth in ASTM D 6083-05 at a cost effective level.